L'Inventeur et l'Inspecteur (TRADUCTION)
by Taery Raven
Summary: [PENDROCH] William et James se découvrent une amitié et peut-être quelque chose de plus, l'un envers l'autre. Voici le développement de cette relation, et comment ils font face à ce changement. Slash (soft)


_NdA : Cette histoire est basée aux alentours de 1895, époque où l'homosexualité est contraire à la loi. Cette histoire va suivre cela, mais bien que je vais aborder un peu l'homophobie de temps en temps, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être explicite._

 _NdT : Cette histoire est vraiment, vraiment très soft, j'ai essayé de retranscrire les sentiments des deux protagonistes, mais bien que l'Auteur Slayer of Destiny parle d'homophobie, je n'en ai pas trouvé dans le texte orignal. Voilà. Elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait peut-être une suite, mais pas pour le moment. Bonne lecture._

.

William Murdoch soupira et regarda la grande maison au bout la rue. Il savait pourquoi il était là, il n'était cependant pas bien sûr de la façon dont il allait être reçu, ni s'il pourrait avoir une entrevue avec le propriétaire des lieux, et encore moins être capable de lui faire des excuses.

Et pourtant, il avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici, et il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir sans essayer !

Se redressant et tirant sur ses manches, s'assurant que son chapeau était bien droit, le Détective se mit en marche le long de la rue. Il eut une nouvelle hésitation devant le porche, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de prendre conscience de sa bêtise. Levant la main, il toqua brièvement contre la porte avant que quelque chose ne le pousse à renoncer. Il entreprit ensuite de patienter.

De toutes les choses auxquelles il s'attendait en toquant contre cette porte, principalement le domestique l'envoyant balader, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que soit James Pendrick en personne qui ouvre la porte, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, les manches roulées, le bras enveloppé dans une écharpe. L'Inventeur cligna des paupières en reconnaissant la personne sur son porche, puis il soupira.

— Détective Murdoch, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour...  
— Monsieur Pendrick, non, attendez, je... Si je pouvais... Accordez-moi juste quelques minutes de votre temps, s'il vous plaît.

William tendit la main alors que Pendrick allait fermer la porte pendant qu'il parlait. Celui-ci le regarda durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décide de laisser la place pour que le Détective entre dans la maison.

— Vous allez devoir me pardonner pour l'absence de mon personnel, je ne peux plus m'autoriser à avoir des gens à plein temps, dit Pendrick sans flancher.

Murdoch put cependant ressentir ce petit coup supplémentaire à sa fierté, rajouté au fait que sa femme l'avait forcé à partir de chez eux après le vol du tableau.

— Allez-vous pouvoir garder votre maison ? demanda alors Murdoch.  
— Attention, Détective, on pourrait vous croire concerné... dit Pendrick en conduisant l'homme dans son bureau.  
— Je le suis, répondit Murdoch. Je n'ai aucune idée des conséquences que les actions de votre femme auront sur votre vie plutôt que...  
— Plutôt que le fait de faire de son mieux pour combler ce que j'ai perdu ? ronfla Pendrick.  
— Oui... Oh, attendez, laissez-moi vous aider, dit William quand il réalisa que Pendrick essayait de leur servir un peu de thé.  
— Ce n'est pas tout à fait habituel, surtout si on prend en compte le nombre de fois que vous m'avez arrêté, formalités qui ne peuvent être ignorées, répondit Pendrick comme Murdoch prenait la théière pour servir le thé.

À ces mots, William grimaça et se sentit rougir.

— Détective ? demanda alors Pendrick.  
— Monsieur Pendrick, je dois... Je me sens... Je me dois de vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour mes actions passées, dit alors Murdoch. J'ai agi bêtement, et j'ai honte de parler sans réfléchir. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où viennent mes soupçons... Non, je sais, je savais que vous ou votre femme, aviez quelque chose à voir avec le vol du Rembrandt, et il m'a été facile de croire que c'était vous. J'ai détesté cette idée, que pour moi, vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec ça, et je vous ai pourtant soupçonné. Ma fierté et ma vendetta contre vous n'a fait qu'aider les plans de Sally, et je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour tout cela, mais je suis réellement désolé.

William continua ses excuses, même lorsque Pendrick émit un son que le Détective ne fut pas capable de déchiffrer.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Détective, vous avez clairement réfléchi sur le sujet, répondit alors Pendrick. J'admets qu'au début, j'étais en colère contre vous, furieux, et un peu perplexe aussi, sur la raison pour laquelle vous me détestiez à ce point, et aussi pourquoi vous étiez si certain que j'étais le méchant dans l'histoire. Néanmoins, et après avoir été tant déçu, pendant toutes ces années, avec cette femme vivant sous mon propre toit, j'ai compris qu'elle vous avait piégé, tout comme je l'ai été. Il semblerait que la femme que j'ai épousée soit très douée pour toujours présenter la meilleure partie d'elle-même, afin de convaincre les gens de réagir comme elle le désire. Vos actes n'étaient que les siens, dans le but de me nuire, Détective.

Pendrick soupira et s'assit lourdement.

— J'aurais dû le voir...

Murdoch hocha la tête avec un bref soupir.

— Peut-être que c'est cela qui lui a permis de nous piéger aussi facilement, reprit alors Pendrick. Nous sommes tellement sûrs de notre intelligence, et sur ces choses que les autres ne voient pas... Elle a utilisé cela contre nous. Murdoch, il n'y a rien à pardonner, sinon que j'apprécierai que vous me donniez cette tasse avant qu'elle ne soit froide...  
— Oh, bien sûr... Tenez.

Pendrick esquissa un sourire en biais et Murdoch lui tendit aussitôt la tasse et remua légèrement.

— Oui ? demanda Pendrick comme le Détective gardait le silence.  
— Je... n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire, maintenant... dit Murdoch. J'avais répété mes excuses, et j'avais réellement cru que vous allies me chasser de chez vous avant même que je ne puisse parler... Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous puissiez me pardonner.  
— Comme je viens de le dire, il n'y a rien à pardonner, William, répondit Pendrick. Joignez-vous plutôt à moi pour le thé, vous voulez ?

Pendrick regarda la tasse que William s'était servie. Celui-ci prit la tasse avec précautions et s'assit dans le siège en face de son hôte.

— Comment va votre bras ? demanda alors le Détective en regardant le bras en écharpe de l'Inventeur, qui tendait de boire son thé de la main gauche.  
— Le Médecin a dit que je pourrais retirer l'écharpe d'ici une ou deux semaines, répondit Pendrick. J'ai été chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégâts. Mais je ne suis plus capable de travailler sur quoi que ce soit, cependant, donc je ne me trouve pas si chanceux que cela... ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement.  
— Vous êtes toujours vivant, répondit William.  
— Certes... Je suis juste un peu contrarié, et frustré, quand je ne suis plus en mesure de bricoler. Bien que je sois occupé à m'assurer que les bêtises de Sally ne durent pas.  
— Ce qui signifie ?

Pendrick grimaça.

— Elle m'aurait vraisemblablement dérobé une grande quantité de biens de grande valeur... expliqua-t-il. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'avoir des Conseillers Financiers de confiance, et un peu d'argent investi dans des entreprises et des stocks, et aussi mon nom, qui engrange à lui tout seul... J'ai aussi quelques plans en tête pour des immeubles que des gens sont déjà prêts à acheter, et d'autres idées plein la tête. Toute cette histoire ne me minera pas très longtemps.

Pendrick, haussa les épaules puis grimaça de douleur en posant sa main sur son épaule.

— C'est bien, répondit Murdoch avec un petit rictus. Cela va la rendre encore plus furieuse de voir qu'elle n'a pas réussi à vous abattre.  
— Ah, oui, mais ceci est juste le sommet de l'iceberg, répondit Pendrick. Puis-je vous emprunter vos mains ?

Murdoch regarda l'Inventeur sans comprendre.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il.  
— J'étais en train de travailleur sur quelque chose quand tout ceci est arrivé, et cela me rend dingue de ne pas pouvoir le terminer, expliqua Pendrick en se levant avec un grognement de douleur. Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes qui allez apprécier cela, et qui allez être capable de m'aider à le finir, acheva-t-il.

Murdoch n'eut pas le temps de protester, Pendrick lui agrippa fermement le bras et le tira de son fauteuil avant de l'entrainer vers un bureau, dans un coin de la pièce. Le Détective regarda alors l'Inventeur fouiller parmi les feuilles amoncelées sur le bureau, et fut soudain complètement captivé par ce qu'il lui montra...

.

Une horloge dans la maison sonna vingt heures.

— Seigneur, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! s'exclama Murdoch.  
— Moi non plus, avoua Pendrick. Toutes mes excuses, William, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous retenir aussi longtemps... dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il faisait à peine nuit, mais Pendrick avait déjà éclairé les lampes pour qu'ils y voient plus clair.

— Non, non, je me suis laissé emporter, moi aussi, répondit Murdoch. Ce sera magnifique quand cela fonctionna !  
— Il est trop tard pour essayer, et pour rentrer, d'ailleurs, dit Pendrick. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pouvons dîner ensemble et vous restez ici cette nuit.

William lui jeta un regard incertain. Ils venaient de passer quasiment toute la journée côté à côte à travailler, épaule contre épaule, échangeant leurs idées et leurs plans, arguant sur la meilleure manière de faire fonctionner l'engin... Et tout au long de la journée, Murdoch avait réalisé que, tandis qu'ils travaillaient, ils en étaient venus à discuter d'autres choses, y compris leur vie privée respective...

— J'apprécierai, dit alors le Détective.

La compagnie de Pendrick lui avait plu, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir maintenant, surtout pour se retrouver à vélo, seul dans la nuit, avant de dîner seule et se coucher.

— Parfait ! Oh... dit Pendrick avant que son sourire ne disparaisse.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda alors Murdoch, craignant que son compagnon ne préfère finalement passer la soirée seul.  
— J'ai crainte que ma cuisinière n'ait déjà préparé les repas pour la journée, répondit Pendrick. Elle est habituée à ne cuisiner que pour une personne, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Oh, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose à préparer pour nous deux, dit alors William avec un sourire.  
— Vous cuisinez ? s'étonna Pendrick, comme si l'idée était totalement farfelue.  
— Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un pour me préparer mes repas, et je ne pouvais pas toujours m'acheter de la nourriture, suivant là où je logeais, répondit Murdoch.  
— Oui, bien sûr... Venez, la cuisine est par ici, répondit Pendrick.

Il prit la direction du hall, attrapant une lampe pour éclairer leur chemin.

— Cuisiniez-vous encore régulièrement pour vous-même ? demanda Pendrick alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.  
— Suffisamment souvent pour que mes compétences ne rouillent pas, répondit le Détective. Je dois admettre que j'y trouve un certain plaisir. Cuisiner quelque chose est parfois une tâche délicate ; s'assurer que tout est prêt au bon moment, cuisiné juste comme il le faut.  
— Je suis rassuré de ne pas vous obliger à faire quelque chose qui vous déplairait...  
— Pas du tout, Monsieur Pendrick, répondit William avec un sourire.  
— James.  
— Excusez-moi ?  
— Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, répondit Pendrick en souriant à son tour alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.  
— À condition que vous m'appeliez par le mien... James, répondit Murdoch.  
— C'est entendu. Nous y voici, une partie de notre dîner.

William nota le sourire en coin de Pendrick, puis reporta son attention sur le repas qui avait été laissé à l'intention de Pendrick — James — avant d'aller fouiner dans le cellier pour dénicher quelque chose qui irait avec.

— Ok, dit Murdoch au bout d'un moment. Que diriez-vous de quelques pommes de terre, avec du jambon, et peut-être aussi, un peu de poulet ?  
— Je vous fais confiance, répondit Pendrick avec un nouveau sourire en coin.  
— Dans ce cas, c'est décidé, sourit William en retour.

.

Murdoch déposa la nourriture qu'il venait de préparer, sur la table que James avait indiquée, clairement utilisée par les serviteurs pour leurs propres repas. Mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une magnifique vue sur les jardins à l'arrière du manoir.

James inclina la tête pour remercier le Détective quand il déposa la nourriture dans son assiette, et réalisa alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, avec son bras dominant inutilisable, il serait bien incapable de se nourrir.

— Tout ceci a l'air délicieux, merci, dit James avec un sourire.  
— Oh, c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, répondit William. Vous m'avez invité, après tout.

Il secoua la tête puis tous deux se regardèrent avant de pouffer. L'absurdité de la situation venant de les frapper.

— Tout ceci n'est pas habituel, admit James, amusé.  
— J'imagine qu'à ce point, notre amitié peut tout être sauf habituelle, répondit William en rigolant doucement.  
— Vous avez raison ! À ce niveau, il reste très peu pour rendre notre amitié encore plus bizarre, sourit Pendrick.  
— C'est une honte, soupira alors William en reprenant ses esprits, souriant légèrement en s'adossant à sa chaise.  
— Quoi donc ? demanda James, surpris.  
— Que nous ne soyons pas devenus amis plus tôt, répondit Murdoch.  
— Nous sommes une sorte d'âmes sœurs, William, ronronna Pendrick en portant une cuillère de soupe à sa bouche.  
— Trinquons à cela, alors ! répondit William en levant son verre.  
— J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas, mais la seule chambre ouverte et proche de la mienne, dit alors Pendrick. J'ai demandé à mon personnel de fermer les autres, tant que je n'ai pas de quoi les entretenir. Je n'attendais pas vraiment avoir des invités... La socialisation a toujours été un devoir pour moi, pas un plaisir, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils attaquaient le plat.  
— Je loge dans une pension de famille, James, répondit Murdoch. Je suis certain que vos murs sont légèrement plus épais que ce dont j'ai l'habitude.  
— Oui, bien entendu... rigola Pendrick.

.

— Je désolé de devoir écourter notre soirée, s'excusa William.  
— Ce n'est rien, répondit James. Je comprends, vous devez vous lever tôt, et vous avez un bout de chemin à faire pour retourner en ville... D'ailleurs, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous faire raccompagner en automobile ?  
— Cela vous dérangerait-il ? demanda Murdoch.  
— Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé, sinon... Ainsi, nous pourrions partager le petit-déjeuner, suggéra Pendrick.  
— J'apprécierai, répondit William. Et je ne dirais pas non à quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires, dit Murdoch avec un sourire fatigué.  
— Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et je vous dis à demain, William, dit Pendrick en s'inclinant légèrement.

.

— Bonjour, William.

James sourit quand Murdoch entra dans la salle à manger.

— Bonjour, cela sent très bon ! dit William en s'installant à la table près de Pendrick.

Il se servit lui-même une tasse de thé, avant de renflouer celle de James.

— Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda alors celui-ci.  
— Plutôt bien, je dois avouer, répondit le Détective. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Mon voisin ronfle, je crains.  
— Oh ! Eh bien, je suis ravi de vous avoir offert un moment de répit, rigola James.  
— Je crois bien que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid a prévu d'intervenir... Il m'a surpris à piquer du nez à plusieurs reprises, et j'ai dû lui avouer la vérité, dit alors William, un peu gêné.  
— Travaillez-vous sur un dossier, en ce moment ?  
— Pas en ce moment, non, répondit William. Les choses sont plutôt calmes, ces temps, alors nous rattrapons tous les papiers en retard que nous négligeons pendant les enquêtes.  
— Votre protégé doit ronger son frein ! grimaça James, poussant les œufs vers William.  
— George ? Oui, assez.  
— Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours été étonné par votre choix le concernant, William, dit alors Pendrick. Faire de lui votre protégé.

Murdoch haussa les sourcils, étonné.

— Le George que j'ai découvert a un esprit merveilleux, bien que parfois, il peut s'égarer sur les chemins du fantastique et de l'impossible. J'ai découvert que cela lui donnait un certain talent pour regarder hors des sentiers battus, et le pousser à voir ce que les autres ne voient pas, des choses auxquelles personne n'aurait jamais pensé...

Murdoch sourit doucement.

— Jusqu'à ce que je commence à faire du profit, on m'a toujours traité de fou, dit alors Pendrick. Mon père faisait référence à mon travail comme mon « infernal jeu de bricolage » et me demandais toujours quand j'allais trouver un vrai métier.  
— J'imagine qu'il regrette ses paroles, à présent, dit William doucement.  
— Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis plusieurs années, mais j'apprécie l'idée de lui voyant mon nom dans les journaux...  
— La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Exactement !  
— Je suis désolé, je vais devoir écourter, dit alors William. Votre offre de me reconduire en ville tient toujours ?  
— Bien entendu ! J'ai déjà fait préparer la voiture, répondit Pendrick en se levant.

Murdoch le suivit alors jusqu'au porche de la maison où une voiture attendait. Le vélo du Détective était soigneusement sanglé à l'arrière.

— Vous allez pouvoir conduire ? demanda William.  
— J'ai suffisamment de pratique pour pouvoir conduire avec un bras et demi, répondit James en montant dans l'auto.  
— C'est vraiment une belle invention, soupira William en s'asseyant à son tour, sur le siège passager.

.

Le trajet jusqu'en ville fut ponctué par des conversations sur la voiture, son design, et ce que James avait fait pour la modifier. William était intarissable en questions, auxquelles James semblait prendre plaisir à répondre, et ils en étaient même venus à discuter d'autres éventuelles modifications qui pourraient être faites, lorsqu'ils furent en vue du Poste 4.

— Merci beaucoup pour le transport, et la compagnie, dit William, quittant la voiture à regret.  
— C'est à moi de vous remercier pour votre compagnie. Ce fut très plaisant de passer du temps avec vous sans que vous ne tentiez de m'arrêter.

William rougit légèrement mais rigola avec James, l'homme le chipotant clairement.

— Puis-je vous demander ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Oui ?  
— Si vous vous trouvez de nouveau dans le voisinage, n'hésitez pas à venir de rendre visite, William, dit James en détournant le regard pour la première fois.  
— J'apprécierai, répondit Murdoch avec un signe de tête.  
— Alors, dans ce cas, à bientôt, sourit James.

.

Cela ne faisait pas deux jours, que William se retrouvait déjà à pédaler non loin de la demeure de Pendrick. Il avait remarqué une certaine frustration chez lui, ces derniers jours, et il avait finalement cédé et enfourché son vélo dès qu'il en eut terminé avec son travail. Avec un léger détour au magasin, il avait pris la route.

Murdoch était légèrement inquiet au moment de toquer contre la porte, peut-être que l'offre de l'Inventeur n'avait été que courtoisie polie, mais le sourire qu'il reçut quand James ouvrit la porte, balaya toutes ses inquiétudes.

— William ! Mon cher ami, vous arrivez pile au bon moment ! s'exclama Pendrick. Venez, entrez, j'ai besoin de vos mains et de votre esprit !

Pendrick lui attrapa alors le poignet et le tira à lui, la porte d'entrée restant grande ouverte. Murdoch tenta de la refermer avec sa main libre, mais échoua, et fut rapidement emporté à travers la maison, tandis que James lui expliquait sur quoi il travaillait en ce moment.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent rapidement au bureau de Pendrick et se mirent au travail avant même que Murdoch puisse dire quelque chose. L'Inventeur le perdit au moment où il lui expliqua qu'il peignait, et qu'il avait un problème pour faire fonctionner un mécanisme...

.

— William, je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vous ai à nouveau gardé captif bien tard ! dit Pendrick.

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Murdoch et son enrôlement de force dans le travail de son ami.

— Que diriez-vous de faire comme la derrière fois ? demanda l'Inventeur.  
— Vous seriez d'accord pour que je reste à nouveau ? s'étonna Murdoch.  
— Je n'aurais pas demandé, sinon, répondit James. Je pourrais aussi vous reconduire en ville demain matin, j'ai un rendez-vous très tôt.  
— Eh bien merci. Je vous ai apporté un présent, d'ailleurs, peut-être que nous pourrions nous le partager après le dîner ? dit William en récupérant le sac du magasin qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt dans la journée.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James, soudain intéressé.  
— Un Cheesecake. Mon Agent est persuadé que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il a mangé de toute sa vie, répondit Murdoch en montrant la boîte.  
— Je n'en ai mangé que quelques fois, répondit Pendrick. Mais j'aime beaucoup.  
— C'est le meilleur de la ville, promis Murdoch.  
— En voilà une promesse ! Pouvons-nous tester cette théorie ? sourit James en déposant la boite sur la table.

Il extirpa deux fourchettes du fond d'un tiroir et après un rapide coup de chiffon, il en donna une à Murdoch avant d'ouvrir la boite du gâteau.

— Avant dîner ? dit William en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Allons, il faut prendre des risques dans la vie ! répliqua James.  
— Je savais que vous vous laisseriez distraire, répondit William avec un rire.  
— Je commence petit, répondit Pendrick. C'est vraiment bon ! s'exclama-t-il alors en prenant un bout du gâteau avec sa fourchette.  
— Je vous l'avais dit. Le bon côté de mon travail, c'est que vous connaissiez tous les bons endroits où aller, chose que je ne partage pas avec beaucoup de gens.  
— N'avez-vous personne dans votre vie ? Le Docteur Ogden ? demanda James, prudemment.  
— Julia est mariée à présent, répondit William en secouant la tête.  
— Désolé...  
— Oh, ça ne blesse qu'au début, admit William.  
— Mais ?  
— Mais c'est plus simple comme ça, répondit le Détective. Je ne croyais pas suffisamment en Julia et moi, pour former un solide couple. Quand bien même nous ayons beaucoup en commun, nous avons aussi beaucoup de différences, et je ne pense pas que nous deux vivant ensemble, étant ensemble, aurait eu une bonne fin.  
— Eh bien... Ici, vous êtes en bonne compagnie, répondit James, brisant l'aura sombre qui s'était installée sur eux, attrapant la carafe à décanter sur une table proche.  
— En effet... Une très bonne compagnie, répondit William en opinant.

Il prit alors un gros morceau du gâteau et se retint de rire quand James poussa un cri offensé en plongeant sur le gâteau.


End file.
